shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
DustClan
Welcome To DustClan (13) Welcome to DustClan! We are allies with ShadeClan. We are very loyal. ATTENTION At this time DustClan isn't accepting any more members. However 6 kits can be born ,then no more kits until some people die. Leader: Duststar-Powerful tabby brown tom, with a few black stripes. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Deputy: Leafblaze-Grey tom with flame stripes.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Medicine Cat: Tigercloud-a orange and black tiger-striped she-cat.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Warriors: Whiteflash-White and gray tom. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Nightflower-Black she-cat with icy blue eyes and long fur-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist-Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Darkheart-Black tabby tom with green eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hawkflame- a dark brown tabby tom with cold ice blue eyes- Frostyness Apprentices: Mentor Rosemist: Snowpaw-White she-cat with blue eyes and grey tail tip and ears.CloverheartLook to the stars Mentor: Nightflower Swiftpaw-Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.CloverheartLook to the stars Kits: Winterkit- A tiny, pure white she-kit with pale blue eyes. Mother: Waterfall Father: Whiteflash Queens: Waterfall-Gray she-cat with a white tail and gray eyes.Mate:Whiteflash.Kits:Winterkit. Elders: Mothclaw-Thin sliver tom, with amber eyes. Has broken legs. Can't walk. -[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Mates WhiteflashXWaterfall Roleplay October 4, 2010 Duststar yawns and streches. 'As we are the newest clan we need to make a border patrol soon' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) He beckons to Whiteflash. 'We are going on a border patrol.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw bounces out of apprentice den."Can I come?!?"CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Sure we need as many of our cats to prove that we are strong.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 01:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) October 8, 2010 Duststar then sees Rosemist 'Come with us and bring anybody else you can find.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Rosemist calls her daughter and mate."Ok,let's go."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 'We will first visit ShadeClan to make sure they are still allied with us.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Darkheart nods. Waterfall pads over to her mate.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Follow me.' Duststar and Whiteflash leave the camp. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall,Rosemist,and Darkheart follow behind.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) October 9, 2010 The cats leave and head toward ShadeClan. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The cats return and sit down.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Duststar stands up. 'Rosemist please lead a hunting patrol now.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Ok." She beckons Mothclaw and Nightflower.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Coming" Nightflower says, with Mothclaw behind her.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist leads them out.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Waterfall starts panting.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Hello, It's me Icefall of ShadeClan, I was told you needed my help" Icefall greets-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Im having my kits.",says Waterfall.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "I can see that, don't worry at all, breath in and breath out" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall obeys Icefall.Soon,a small kit drops on the ground.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "It's alive" says Icefall-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "It's a she-kit.",says Waterfall."I will name her Winterkit.I don't think there are any more kits coming."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The small she-kit, Winterkit, opens up her tiny pink mouth with a small mew, and snuggles into her mothers belly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Icefall,you can go back now."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Winterkit's alive and well, her eyes will open in a few days like all kits, and you are right I must be going, Send a patorl over if you need my help or anything" Icefall leaves-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Waterfall nods.She picks Winterkit up and moves into her nest in the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Whiteflash hurries in. 'Where is she!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit lets out a faint mew-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ 'Hello little one.' Waterfall:'We have a very sepical daughter!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Yes,we do."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit crawls blindly toward the voice, as her eyes have not open, and she can not walk-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "That's your father,little one."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit reaches her father and lies her head on his paw-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Whiteflash nuzzles her. 'Well its been a long day for you both and I should let you rest.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) October 10, 2010 Waterfall pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze pads out of warriors den."Good morning Waterfall.Is Winterkit still asleep?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Yes.Do you want to come and see her?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Sure." pads over towards the nursery quietly.CloverheartLook to the stars! "Isn't she just adorable?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Shes very beautiful.You should be proud."CloverheartLook to the stars! Waterfall nods."Yes,I am proud.So is her father."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Whiteflash walks up. 'She will make a fine warrior one day.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "I know.In a few days,she will open her eyes."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "I cant wait to see her walking."CloverheartLook to the stars! 'Then later she will be able to hear!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah.She will be impatient to be an apprentice,like all kits are.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Speaking of apprentices Snowpaw and her brother need to be trained.' says Duststar. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Rosemist pads out of the warriors den.She pads over to the apprentices den."Snowpaw!Time to train."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw and Swiftpaw come bounding out of the apprentice den.CloverheartLook to the stars! To Swiftpaw 'Until Mothclaw is ready you can train with Snowpaw.' -Duststar DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpaw bounces."Yay!" Snowpaw walks over to her mentor."What are we doing today?"CloverheartLook to the stars! "Battle training.",says Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Then lets go!!" Snowpaw mews excitedly.CloverheartLook to the stars! Rosemist leads the apprentices out of camp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit wakes up, lifts her head, and mews faintly-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Waterfall glances at Winterkit and smiles.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Rosemist drags Mothclaw through the camp entrance,her teeth in his scruff.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "You can le-t go, it's us-eless, I'm weak and, bro-ken, I should become a el-d-er", Mothclaw cries. "What happend"? Nightflower asks, as she pads up to them-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "He tried to catch a bird and he fell."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Looks like his leg is broken, is it"? Nightflower asks-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Yeah.I think so."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Me too, it f-eels broken, it f-eel-s like nothing is there, but pangs o-ff pain", Mothclaw cries-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist runs to get Tigercloud."Hmm.She's not in her den."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Maybe she went off to collect herbs and berries", suggets Nightflower.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Perhaps."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Nightflower shrugs. "I'll j-just move into the e-lder's d-d-d-den", Mothclaw says-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Duststar sees. 'This is a bad loss for our clan since we are new.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Swiftpaw's new mentor will be Nightflower.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! Swiftpaw looks at is old mentor,then back to Nightflower.CloverheartLook to the stars! 'I am sorry Mothclaw you were a great warrior.' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Duststar walks out of his den and says to the clan. 'Glistenheart has been gone for a few moons now and I need to apoint a new deputy.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 'At this time I anounce that Leafblaze will be my new deputy!' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze dips his head to Duststar."Thank you.I wont let you down." Snowpaw and Swiftpaw begin chanting Leafblazes name.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Waterfall joins in. Duststar waves his tail for quiet. 'I will lead a hunting patrol. The rest of you go train the apprentices.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) "May I come with you Duststar?" asks LeafblazeLeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Yes, we will hunt then see if ShadeClan needs anything.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 21:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafblaze heads out into the territory.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar follows. DuststarLeader of DustClan Category:DustClan